


(shut up and) kiss me

by MageMew



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, man not much happens here okay it's just two boys shoving their tongues into each other's mouths, sfw but spicy, what more do you want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: After a show, Ren and Nayuta shove themselves into a spare closet to make out.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	(shut up and) kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to tell y'all the description says everything you need to know.   
> Unbeta'd and also I wrote this half asleep, my apologies if they seem OOC, but no one else was going to write this fic.

It was right after the encore.

The live had gone so much better than Ren was expecting, especially considering how last-minute it was put together. It was the live house’s idea to begin with; a dual concert with ARGONAVIS and GYROAXIA, with only about a week to practice, because their previous act for that night had a last minute cancellation. Really, it was a miracle that everyone who bought a ticket to the original live didn’t cancel them as soon as they heard the change. But it was worth it, the crowd was extremely enthusiastic, and both the bands performed as hard as they could. Ren was practically out of breath by the time the last note had played, but looking out on the crowd, seeing the blue (and red) light sticks wave wildly as the crowd cheered loudly… it was a feeling he never grew tired of. 

The last song they had performed, Nayuta had actually joined them. It was a duet, and the crowd always ate up the duets between Nayuta and him. Even breathless and sweating, he could still feel the adrenaline pumping through him, his heart pounding in his chest, loud enough that he could hear it as he walked off stage, the cheers of the crowd becoming muffled as they moved through the back halls of the live house. Yuuto was talking about how awesome the live was as they were walking back to the dressing rooms, when Ren heard his name.

“Oi, Nanahoshi.”

Only one person ever refers to him by just his last name, and even discounting that, Nayuta’s voice was unique enough to distinguish on its own. Ren turned to him, smiling. 

“Mhm, what is it, Nayuta-kun?”

“Follow me.” Nayuta didn’t wait for him, he started walking the other direction. 

“Ah, Nayuta-kun!” Ren turned back around to his band members. “Sorry, I’ll meet up with you guys later, okay?”

“Alright, just text us if it takes more than a couple of minutes, okay?” Wataru said. Ren replied with a small “mhm”, before catching up with Nayuta. Luckily, he hadn’t walked off too far, or too quickly. Ren was able to keep pace with him well, but still trailed behind a bit. The venue wasn’t very big at all, it was only a couple of turns before they got to their destination; a storage closet.

“Nayuta-kun, this is…” Ren started, but was cut off when he looked into Nayuta’s eyes. Nayuta had his normal mildly disdained look on his face, but his eyes betrayed a passion he was feeling, the adrenaline still pumping through his veins, and something just a bit darker. Ren’s heart stopped for a second, catching a glimpse of that was more than enough. See, he and Nayuta had… something going on. He wasn’t sure what he would call it. But sometimes, after a live, occasionally after practice (and once after classes had ended), the two of them would go off somewhere the others couldn’t see them and-

“I’m not waiting all day, Nanahoshi,” Nayuta said, snapping Ren out of his train of thought. His hand was already on the door knob. Ren nodded, his calmed heart starting to pick up the pace again. Nayuta opened up the door and let himself in, and Ren entered right after him, closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it so the two of them wouldn’t have to explain themselves to the staff. That had happened more than once, and it wasn’t fun any of the times they had been caught.

No sooner did he lock the door than Nayuta had practically pinned him to it, grabbing one of Ren’s wrists, the other on the door, and their mouths met.

This first kiss, these first few kisses, were always rough. There was an intensity behind them, like Nayuta had been waiting for hours to get Ren alone and pounce on him like this. It had his body almost flush against the door as Nayuta kissed him, breathing heavy through his nose. Even with only one of his wrists pinned, he felt like he couldn’t move with how much force the kiss had. But it didn’t hurt, and it wasn’t awkward; it was simply intense.

After a little bit of this, Ren could feel Nayuta’s grip relax. The arm on the wall fell back to his side, and he finally let his mouth breath. Even in the dim lighting of the closet, Ren could see how the darkness he saw in Nayuta’s eyes had manifested into a sort of hunger, taking his time to look over every inch of Ren. This close, Ren could see Nayuta’s chest rise and fall, he could hear both of their hearts pounding. He also remembered how close in height they actually were when they got this close, with Nayuta only having an inch on him. The moment may have only lasted for a few seconds at most, but it felt like it was in slow motion.

Ren let his free hand raise up, and cup Nayuta’s cheek, running a thumb on his lips. They were still a bit slick with their saliva, but he really didn’t mind. He took just another second to admire how good Nayuta looked; shining red eyes, his slightly parted mouth, the strands of white hair clinging onto his forehead… he didn’t want to waste any more time, but he couldn’t help but stare.

Nayuta made an impatient “tch”, and Ren smiled in a silent apology, averting his gaze a bit. He removed his thumb from his lips, but not the hand from his face, and kissed him again. This one was more gentle, although he was pretty sure Nayuta could tell he was forcing himself to be a bit slow. Ren enjoyed savoring the build up, a slow climb.to the top. Even though he could tell Nayuta wanted this to be quicker, he still let Ren indulge in the slower kiss, letting go of his wrist so Nayuta could snake his arm around Ren’s waist. Pressing his palm a bit harder against his face, Ren let his tongue skim across Nayuta’s bottom lip, as if asking permission. Nayuta responded by pushing his own tongue into Ren’s mouth, so Ren took that as a ‘yes’, and met Nayuta’s tongue with his own. Even at such a slow pace, his heart was pounding, as tongues met over and over, Ren’s hand sliding down from his face to his neck, then to his shoulders. This time, when they parted for just a bit of air, the only pause was for a few deep breaths. 

Nayuta went back in, pushing against Ren’s lips harder now, but this time, he let one of his sharper canines scratch Ren’s lip lightly, and scratch down his back with his free arm. Ren made a small moan, which was caught in the kiss. He loved being scratched, loved being bitten, loved to have a possessive mark left on him somewhere, and luckily, Nayuta seemed to have a special talent for just that. As Nayuta ran his nails back up, even through Ren’s clothes, he could feel how hard Nayuta was digging. Ren responded by deepening the kiss, and this time, his tongue entering Nayuta’s mouth. Ren’s free hand started to wander on Nayuta’s chest now, slowly headed down his body to find the hem of the shirt. Letting his hand slide underneath the shirt, Ren let his hand rest on Nayuta’s well-toned core for a moment, before going back up, letting his hand now rest on Nayuta’s bare chest.

Once again, the kiss was broken, and Ren let his hand drop, but Nayuta didn’t go for Ren’s lips again. Instead, he went for his neck, for a spot that could be hidden by Ren’s usual attire, but in this particular outfit, a simple white t-shirt and black blazer, would be framed pretty well. Ren tilted his neck so Nayuta could get a better angle, and the suction started. Nothing was covering up Ren’s moan this time, but he knew Nayuta was enjoying it, if his grip tightening was anything to go by. Ren moved the hand under the shirt, and started to lightly play with one of Nayuta’s nipples. This made Nayuta let out a low groan, and had him just barely graze Ren’s neck with his canines, but the moan this got out of Ren also came with a smile. His head was spinning a bit, the blood starting to travel south, and he could feel Nayuta’s hand on his thigh, please just move it a little bit-

A loud ringtone snapped both of them out of the rhythm they had going, Nayuta abruptly lifting his head from his handiwork. Freeing himself from their entanglement of limbs, Nayuta took out his phone from his pocket, and looked at the caller ID.

“Mashu,” he said simply, in a low voice, before actually picking up the call, his voice seemingly snapping back to normal. Ren stayed as quiet as possible, but couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that they had gotten interrupted. The call was short, but when Nayuta hung up, his answer disappointed Ren further.

“He wants to speak with me, in person,” Nayuta said, his voice gaining back a little bit of huskiness. “Guess we’re being cut short today.”

“Mhm,” Ren said, trying to ignore both the let-down feeling in his chest and jeans. “That’s alright, it can’t be helped.”

Nayuta didn’t respond back, he took a second to re-adjust his shirt so it didn’t look too off, and was just about to leave, hand on the lock, when Ren spoke up.

“Thank you.”

He could practically hear Nayuta roll his eyes, but it got him to turn around and kiss him, one last time, a surprisingly soft kiss.

“Come to my apartment later tonight and thank me later.” With that, Nayuta unlocked the door and left Ren alone.

Ren took a few deep breaths, trying to relax everything before taking out his own phone. Opening up the ARGONAVIS group chat, he sent a quick apology for taking so long, locked his phone again before he convinced himself to send a message to Nayuta he might regret when his head wasn’t spinning, and, knowing full well he wasn’t going to be able to hide himself at half-mast, left the storage closet.

Besides, he was absolutely taking Nayuta up on the offer to come to his apartment. They had quite a bit of unfinished business to take care of.


End file.
